Elizabeth
by liviaintheskyy
Summary: When Loki returns to Midgard, he has a plan to end up with the Avengers, he'll do that in the form of a Lady, who'll earn the heroes trust, starting with a lonely Tony Stark. Slash. Kinda Lady!Loki.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, they are Marvel's thing. But Wendy is my invention, kay?

A/n: I don't know what this fic will turn into. I have some parts in my head already, but anyway. I'll keep writing if I have some response, so review if you like it. Other thing: My mother language is portuguese, and even though I love english, I may have done a lot of grammar mistakes and couldn't find a Beta. So if you find any mistake, feel free to correct it, and if you want to Beta, it'd be nice, talk to me.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was about a year and a half since he first tried to rule Midgard. And now he was wandering through the streets of New York, buying stuff to his new apartment and some new clothes. And he was in the form of a woman.

Since his last failure, he went back to Asgard, but got away before his punishment, back to Midgard, to finish what he'd started. But he had to live in disguise, in the form of a woman. And now the god had a plan, and he was almost ready to put it into practice.

It was a great plan, with no chance for mistakes. And he'd revenge. Because his pride was screaming inside, burning for a way to kill each one of the avengers. Slowly, making them beg for their lives, making them thinking they have a chance to live only to destroy them. And make sure the whole realm sees it, taking as an example of the strength of their new leader.

Only he could not let the hunger for the power take him and let his mind slip like the last time. He had to do it right. And his plan was perfect, but had to be done perfectly. Every move counting.

In disguise he would conquer the Avengers trust. And he would do it one by one, slowly getting into their lives, controlling it until there is no more turning back, so when they notice where they are, they are already doomed, in his hands.

The first one the god would trick into his plan had to be the weakest one. He'd studied all he could, he had been following their moves and he had already chosen his first target. The one who had some "dad issues", who could not even deal with himself, much less with others. And who would hide everything under a mask of iron, under a strong personality and smiles for the press.

* * *

There he was, Tony Stark alone in a bar, being entertained by the way the ice in his glass of scotch rotates when he turns the glass. It was not that he was feelings depressed. He coped very well with Pepper breaking up with him. He didn't even miss her (she was still working with him, so they were kinda friends now and he couldn't miss her anyway). But somehow he was disappointed with what his life was turning. He was finally in something close to a normal relationship with someone, for God, he thought he could be married with her someday, to have her children even. And normally he didn't mind with the end of the loving trials he had with girls all around, because most of the time he didn't even wanted anything else but sex. But with Pepper, he wanted to be with her, and nevertheless she left him.

And a couple months had passed and he had been with some other girls, but none of it felt the same. Tony Stark was feeling lonely and was in need of a real relationship. He just couldn't imagine anyone who could deal with him.

He wandered his eyes through the saloon, trying to find a girl – or a guy, even – that could be anything to him. Everyone in the place was either already talking with some other person, or having a great time with friends, too focused on their own happiness.

He let his mind play with those thoughts taking a sip from his drink when he saw a woman entering the bar and sitting by the counter. He examined her. She could have about 30 years old, her dark hair pulled back, a very pale skin, thin red lips and facial features of a goddess. Their eyes met for a moment and Tony decided to go talk to her. Maybe it was a sign.

"Sorry miss, is this sit taken?"

"No, it isn't." Her voice was sweet and soft. And her accent was different.

"So you don't mind if I sit here." He had a big roll of pick up lines that could make her laugh, but really it wasn't the thing now. He was willing to try to make it real. He no longer wanted one night stands.

"Not at all." The bartender approached, asking if she wanted anything. "A dry martini would be nice, please."

"Very nice choice. I'll pay it for you if that's okay." She denied and he liked that, she wasn't interested in his money. "And may I ask why a girl like you is unaccompanied?"

"I had no one to bring here with me. You see, I just moved, I don't know anyone in New York yet."

"So where you're from? No, let me guess… England?"

"Indeed." She forced an accent, in a serious face. And then let it drop to a chuckle.

"So you're funny too, huh? And what's your name?"

"Liz. Elizabeth Lane actually, but only my mother used to call me Elizabeth."

"Liz, then. Nice to meet you. I'm Tony Stark."

"I know. But it is very nice to meet you in person."

"So you recognize me and don't say a thing? Were you trying to avoid me?"

"No! No, I was not sure in the first moment I saw you. I didn't want to make a fool of myself. And from what I heard about you, the conversation could be interesting, at least. Either if it was good or very bad, you know, from what I heard about you… You seem to be much more pleasant than they say around in the tabloids, though."

"Nice to know that. Hope I can make you company for as long as you stay here."

"Sure. Just don't – I don't intend nothing else than company for tonight, if you know what I mean."

"Yep, and I won't do anything you don't want me to." He raised his hands in the air, showing he was harmless, making them both chuckle. He was comfortable around her already, just hoping this would go right this time, no complications. No heavy feelings. "So what brings you to New York City?"

"It is a long story. You see, when I had just gotten into College, my mother fell sick and I was the one to take care of her, since my older sister was living in the north and because of her husband work she could not move back. Or she just didn't want to. I dropped college, thinking I could go back to the studies as soon as my mother recovers, but she didn't. She had lung cancer. So I started to work in her book store, and well, most of my days I spent there, with the books. And she died two months ago, and after I took care of… everything, I decided I had to take my life back. I left that town and came to New York because apparently this is where everything can happen."

"Whoa, that's something. And I'm sorry for your mom. It must have been hard."

"Could have been worse. I mean, she was not the best mother in the universe, after all."

"Oh, I know, believe me."

And they went like that for no less than an hour. He heard to her most of the time. He listened. She had a lot to tell, she had no one else to tell, and he could listen, so he did. Because for some time if felt okay to be nice. He didn't have to be the Tony Stark from the tabloids.

Liz told him about the new book store she opened in the city, and how it was just starting but had its clients, and how she had found this teen girl with crazy blue hair to work with her. They laughed and drank and complained about the shitty music that played on the radio nowadays. And in the end of night he gave her a lift to her apartment, wondering if he could make this work.

* * *

Review, maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that I'm late, I've been busy with studies and everything, and the chapter is not really my favorite, buuuut it is here. Hope you may like it.

Also, thank you for everyone who read, Favorited, followed and reviewed the story, I thought no one was going to read it, so, yeah.

* * *

Chapter 2

Loki was – LIZ! Liz. He was a girl now and he better start to refer to himself as such! – Liz was organizing her papers and documents in the back of the store, just a few more signatures here and there, and she would make herself drink a coffee in the Starbucks across the street, when she heard the little bell from the front door ringing. It must be just another client looking for the recently-launched-but-already-a-best-seller from Nicholas Sparks. How can so many people enjoy reading such dramatic ridiculous stories? Humans were entertained by such weird things.

"Uh, Liz, Tony Stark is here and he wants to talk to you." Wendy, the girl she hired had her head inset between the door and the door frame and spoke in a lower voice. "What should I do?"

"Let him in." Before the girl could open the door properly, the man that was probably waiting right behind her opened it and makes himself into the room, observing the space around him.

"You made a good choice of place here. Simple and classic. Comfortable to stay the whole day, but not sloppy. And the whole store, perfect for a book store." And he was rambling.

"It's not more than twelve hours since you left me in my apartment and you're already looking for me again. I presume it's not just because you miss me."

"You presumed right." He approached, sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. "You see, I run this company with my name, and sometimes it demands me to go on some events I'm not very eager to go. There's one of these parties tonight. People from the business thing tend to be so boring. So I thought 'Why don't I bring a date, like, someone who can keep me company all the while?' and since I kept you company yesterday at the bar, I think you owe me one."

"Fair enough." She knit her brows together, hand in her chin "But I'm afraid I don't have the proper garment for an event like these."

"I thought about that possibility" He opened his jacket and looked inside his pocket, took a check and a pen. She was aware of a blue hair appearing between the venetian blind in the door, but she didn't mind. When he finished filling the check, he gave it to her. "That should be enough for a good dress. And shoes." He put the check in her hands, leaving the woman with no choice but accept. And before he left the store, he approached her, his mouth touching her ear. "I'll pick you up at eight, don't be late."

"What was that? Since when you're dating Tony Fucking Stark?" Wendy blasted into the room, her face showing disbelief.

"Met him yesterday. Why everyone make such a fuss about him. He's just a human."

"He's more than a human." She said like it was something obvious. Like the man was indeed some kind of god too. "So, is he as good as he brag to be?"

"What? No. I mean. We haven't- He just left me in my apartment, there was nothing."

"I know you want him. Your body shows it." Liz looked at the girl with and annoyed face. "Don't worry, he obviously wants you too."

"Anyway, I'm going to buy some cappuccino, want anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

The man did as he said. Eight o'clock he was there, and she was ready to go. And during the way to the hotel where it would take place, they talked, he explained what was the event, who would probably be there and any other thing he thought she should know.

When they arrived, the press was outside the big gate, where only authorized vehicles could pass. And even thought the billionaire was inside the car, the flashes were full power on it.

The whole party was pretty much what was expected to be. Waiters serving drinks and little snacks, people all around wearing their most expensive outfits, faking smiles and telling stories.

Tony himself had to do small talk for a while, smiles all around, but as soon as he could excuse himself, he took a glass from a stray and his date by the waist, making the way to the quietest place he could find.

Inside her mind, there was a very pleased Asgardian. He was rather enjoying the wine, but mostly, he was enjoying the way the things were going. Or how fast it was going, how easily. There was no need to push things, the other man was doing it himself, going to forward into this new thing.

They kept talking for a while, about the people, Tony always making fun of them, either about their tacky ties, either about the way they were bankrupting. Until the words run dry and he thought his mouth may be useful to another thing.

And then one thing led to another, and when they noticed, they were taking off their clothes in the middle of Tony's living room, their mouths never leaving each other's.

Stark had done it a lot. Taking girls he didn't knew much (some he didn't even asked their names) to his building to spend the night. But it was the first time he wasn't doing it only for the sex. The sex now was just a consequence of his interest. He liked this girl more than he would like to admit to himself.

The thought made him stop for a bit. She looked confused.

"I'm sorry if I'm going too fast." He mumbled.

"Don't be. I like the way this is going."

"Glad to hear that." And soon their lips were attached again.

Hands touching each other skins, desire burning their flesh till all they could feel was the pleasure, irradiating through their bones. And then they stood side by side, until they fell asleep, when Tony pulled Elizabeth closer, his arms around her waist, eager for the taste of comfort she gave him.

The lady was the first to wake in the following morning, the sun light in her face. She tried to stand, to close the curtains, but was stopped by the arms around her waist. Turning to see the man in the other side of the bed, his face so peaceful and relaxed like she had never seen. She could not wake him like that. With a move of her hands, the curtains closed themselves, with another move the last second was erased from the cameras in the house, no one could see her using magic. And then, pulling the sheets around her, she fell asleep again.

Tony opens his eyes, finding the girl beside him, illuminated by his arc reactor, sleeping on his shoulder, her slow breath touching his skin. He strokes her hair before putting her over a pillow. He stretches and gets out of the bed, going to the kitchen take a mug full of coffee before heading to his lab. "Jarvis, can you warn me when Liz wakes up?" He said with his head towards the ceiling.

"Actually, sir, she has just awakened. Should I tell her you're in your laboratory?" The static voice replied.

"Do it, then. Tell her I'm waiting for her."

No longer than ten minutes later, the woman was there, but already distracted my his work, Tony didn't noticed her. She stood observing him, how he seemed to be so concentrated, yet excited about it. Like a kid when it gets presents.

When the man finally looked up, he couldn't help but smirk with what he saw. Liz was wearing his shirt, her hair a little messy, but still, she was so sexy. He liked it even more than he liked women in pretty dresses, all fancied up. He approached, kissing her slowly and sensually, touching her face lightly.

"I'm. Enjoying. It. But. I have. To leave. Now." She mumbled in the middle of their kisses.

"Really? Cant you wait a little longer?"

"No, I have to go to my apartment, take a shower, put new clothes and feed my cat before I go to the store."

"Oh. Okay. I'll tell my driver to take you home. Is it okay to you?"

"I'd take a cab, but yeah, your driver would be nice too."

-x-

* * *

See, is shitty? In time, the chapters are going to be better, I promise!  
Review, maybe?


End file.
